Algo así como un amor platónico
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: "Una preciosa joya tras un cristal a la que solo podía observar", esa era la manera en la que Byakuran veía a la pequeña Uni, al menos mientras aun es una niña. Probablemente esa visión cambiara con el tiempo, pero eso también depende de lo que ella piense, así que solo puede limitarse a admirarla y soñar con el futuro…uno mejor del que él había creado tantas veces.


**Ohayo/Konnichiwa minna-kun.**

Aquí una pequeña historia, no es por ser presumida pero termino siendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

He de admitir que yo no shippeo a estos dos, pero hoy es una fecha muy importante *inserte aquí un gif con un redoble de tambores*…

 **¡Hoy hace un año que Alice-KuroRabbit se convirtió en mi senpai!**

Por eso **he puesto todo mi esfuerzo para que todos ustedes puedan ver como ha progresado mi manera de escribir** desde que Alice-senpai comenzó a darme consejos.

¡Muchas gracias por un gran año de crecimiento!, ¿y qué mejor manera de agradecerle con un fic de su personaje favorito de KHR!?

Sin más demora les recuerdo, **"Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

" **Algo así como un amor platónico"**

 **Capitulo único**

Tras una tranquila mañana la brisa no tenía motivo para soplar con fuerza, así que solo se limitaba a agitar suavemente las copas de los árboles y volar los cabellos verdosos más rebeldes de la pequeña jefa de la familia Giollo Nero.

Uni se encontraba en el patio de la enorme mansión que les servía como base, donde había un sencillo pero elegante juego de jardín, las mesas y sillas eran color blanco, decoradas con margaritas en relieve suavemente talladas.

Sobre la mesa de centro había dos pequeñas tazas con un té poco común en la región a medio tomar, una bandeja con solo unas pocas galletas y un cuaderno donde de vez en cuando la pequeña anotaba algo importante de su lectura.

Junto a ella, viéndola de reojo más que prestando atención a su propio libro estaba su subordinado más fiel, aquel que en el futuro se sacrificó junto a ella, sus rubios cabellos estaban perfectamente arreglados a pesar de su corbata suelta.

El mayor miro por doceava vez en esos últimos diez minutos a la vidente, sus ojos se notaban cansados y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado.

—No tiene por qué terminar ese libro hoy Hime-sama—le señalo, cerrando el suyo propio y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Algo sorprendida por el "repentino" llamado la aludida levanto la vista y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, quiero terminarlo antes de que anochezca—contesto con una brillante sonrisa y siguió con su tarea.

Poco después un bostezo por parte su adorada princesa confirmo todas sus sospechas.

—Está cansada, no hay problema si toma un pequeño descanso—recalco él.

Sin más remedio la menor dejo su volumen de " _El Risorgimento Italiano_ " en su regazo justo sobre la vastilla de su fino vestido amarillo pálido, parpadeo un par de veces y después sonrió débilmente.

—Tú ganas Ganma—respondió estirando los brazos.

—De acuerdo, creo que iré por mas té y aperitivos, ¿le parece bien Hime-sama?—como respuesta recibió un par de asentimientos con la cabeza—espere un momento aquí entonces—agrego poniéndose de pie, para luego colocar ambas tazas en la bandeja y llevársela hacia el interior de la mansión.

Uni suspiro ligeramente y encogió los hombros, volteando por un momento al bosque.

Acaricio la pasta del libro encuadernado en piel y adornado en oro con letras antiguas, ese era el primero de los libros exactamente iguales sobre la época de la unificación italiana en la oficina de su madre, quería terminar de leerlos todos antes de que comenzara el otoño.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo los parpados comenzaron a pesarle y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, para poco después caer profundamente dormida.

El sol estaba más al oeste que cuando la pequeña fue dejada sola en el jardín, el sol brillaba con un poco menos de intensidad y sus rayos caían delicadamente sobre los árboles, el pasto y el rostro de la chica.

A ella no parecía molestarle.

Hace un tiempo se había estuchado un fuerte estruendo dentro de la mansión, cualquiera que estuviera despierto pudo haber notado que ese sonido fue producido por unas tazas rotas, una bandeja contra el suelo y el grito de un subordinado un tanto descuidado con quemaduras de primer grado recién adquiridas.

Pero al parecer eso no fue suficiente para sacar de su sueño a la tierna jefa de la familia quien seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Tras el bosque que rodeaba la mansión las hojas de los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y las aves salían volando del lugar, el ruido de alguien acercándose era apenas perceptible.

— ¡Uni-chan…!—llego gritando un extraño peliblanco que estaba flotando sobre el suelo.

Al no recibir respuesta comenzó a mirar hacia los lados buscando a la chica que había ido tan animadamente a visitar.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el punto que sobresalía entre tanto verde del pasto y blanco de la mansión, un punto cuyo color era ligeramente aduraznado con las mejillas siempre teñidas de un rosado sutil.

Suspiro enternecido y salió completamente de aquel bosque que rodeaba la base de los Giollo Nero, ocultándolos del mundo como si tuvieran algo que proteger a toda costa, una sola mirada a la niña que ahora era su jefa bastaba para comprender tal sentimiento.

En su camino hasta ella nunca le quito la vista, se sacudía sin ver las piernas y el torso donde su ropa había atrapado algunas hojas por el camino, la gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba adorno su rostro en todo momento.

Al llegar jalo la silla a la izquierda de la pequeña-la que estaba justo enfrente de la que el rubio había ocupado hace un rato-y se sentó con total confianza cruzando las piernas.

Se deleitó con la vista por unos instantes, recorriendo el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue la arcobaleno del cielo, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Sawada Tsunayoshi y a los demás Vongola por ello, Uni no era más una bomba de tiempo que desaparecería antes de que pudieran abrir los ojos al pestañar…

No, ya no más, ahora ella podía tener una vida lo más tranquila que pudiera, no tenía más obligaciones heredadas que cargar por nacer como la arcobaleno del cielo, ella crecería.

Byakuran no pudo evitar mirarla con más detenimiento, si, su pequeña Uni ya estaba creciendo.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente más afilado, su cuello se veía más esbelto y sus piernas más largas.

Tenía que admitir que no la había visto en un largo tiempo.

Sin duda se convertiría en una mujer hermosa, no solo por fuera sino que también poseía un corazón dulce y cálido, sería una mujer digna de recordar.

Secretamente, bueno realmente no tanto, deseaba ver el día donde su sonrisa fuera adornada con un labial rosado, su cabello pulcramente atado y caminara elegantemente con tacones altos al mismo ritmo en que sus pechos botaran a penas perceptiblemente de un lado al otro con cada paso.

Directamente a sus brazos por supuesto.

Esperaba impacientemente el momento donde al abrazarla pudiera cómodamente apoyar su propia barbilla sobre su cabeza y recargar a la chica contra su pecho mientras ella al fin alcanzara a rodear su espalda con sus delgados brazos…

Para después agacharse y mirarla, tomar entre sus dedos su mantón para luego acercarse lentamente para probar por primera vez esos delgados labios de apariencia dulce y suave.

Aun dentro de su ensoñamiento ladeo la cabeza y una pequeña flor cayó de ella, al notarla la tomo delicadamente y pensó que se vería bien en el cabello verdoso de su pequeño tesoro.

Y tenía razón, aquella florecilla de color amarillo con puntas anaranjadas colocada estratégicamente del lado derecho de la cabeza de la vidente le daba un aire aún más apacible, como el que tuvo que haber tenido la bella durmiente durante sus años de sueño profundo.

Tal vez en unos años tendría la oportunidad de despertarla con un beso cada mañana.

La prácticamente permanente expresión alegre en él cambio por un rostro serio.

No era momento de pensar esas cosas.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin había tenido la oportunidad de escapar de su trabajo e ir a visitarla, tenía que aprovechar su tiempo allí.

—Uni-chaaan…—volvió a llamarla presionando un poco la blanca mejilla de la mencionada.

Luego de insistir algunas veces por fin obtuvo una reacción como respuesta.

El par de ojos verde-azulado se dejaron ver de manera intermitente entre cada pestañeo, con intervalos de tiempo cada vez más prolongados, se froto suavemente los ojos con los puños cerrados y bostezo silenciosamente cubriendo su boca con su delicada mano.

Sin duda una tierna princesa.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente—saludo alegre después de darle el tiempo suficiente para despertarse.

—Byakuran—contesto de igual manera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¿qué haces aquí?—agrego igual de animada.

—Pase a hacerte una pequeña visita para ver como estabas—respondió volviendo su tono una curiosa mezcla de un tono juguetón y uno serio al que su interlocutora ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Muy bien, de hecho he crecido cinco centímetros desde Cheaker Face elimino la maldición gracias a Tsuna-nii, los chicos están muy orgullosos—dijo esto último colocando su libro sobre la mesa.

—Que bien por ti, seguro algún día serás más alta que yo—comento juguetonamente.

—No creo que llegue a tanto—respondió dejando salir una pequeña risa.

—Puede que sea posible, si tomas toda tu leche y comes la ración diaria de caramelos necesaria.

Le dijo seriamente apuntándola con su dedo extendido.

—Ganma dice que si como tantos dulces como tú dices me saldrán caries.

—No lo escuches, los dulces son el más importante grupo alimenticio, no importa lo que ese estirado de tu mano derecha o los doctores digan.

El peli-blanco comenzó a sentir un aura tenebrosa tras de él y trago en seco, pero bueno, aunque su tiempo a solas con Uni se había terminado también comenzó la parte más divertida.

— ¡¿Qué ideas le estas metiendo a Hime-sama?!—le grito casi en el odio el rubio anteriormente mencionado.

—Solo estoy hablando tranquilamente con mi Uni-chan.

— ¡Hime-sama no es nada tuyo!—volvió a gritar, si no fuera por la bandeja que llevaba cargando ya hubiera intentado golpearlo.

—Aun no…—respondió retador.

— ¡Ganma, volviste!—hablo emocionada la razón de la pelea, distrayéndolos de la disputa.

—Discúlpeme Hime-sama—contesto ignorando al Gesso—el tonto de Nozaru estaba corriendo adentro y termino chocando conmigo cuando venía para acá, él te caliente cayo en su mano así que tuvimos que darle los primeros auxilios.

—No hay problema, ¿ahora Nozaru está bien, no?—con esa explicación poco le importaba la tardanza, aunque de todas maneras se había quedado dormida.

—El vendaje no le deja mover los dedos, pero será una buena lección para el—dijo cual padre severo esperando que sus hijos algún día aprendan…— ¡que estás haciendo bastardo!

Aprovechando la distracción del mayor, el oji-violeta había tomado un par de las galletas que había en la bandeja que hace poco fue depositada en la mesa.

—Deliciosas—respondió muy quitado de la pena—también me trajiste te japonés, mi favorito muchas gracias Ganma-kun—agrego burlón.

— ¡Eso no es tuyo!, ¡es para Hime-sama y para mí!—de un rápido movimiento le arranco la taza de la mano.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de tratar a los invitados?

— ¡Tu ni siquiera eres bienvenido!, ¡eres un peligro para Hime-sama!

—No podrás sobreprotegerla por mucho tiempo más…—señalo en modo serio.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse pesado, había tocado una fibra sensible en el hombre, hasta dio la impresión de que el viento dejo de soplar en ese momento.

La alarma de un reloj rompió la tensión del ambiente.

—Bueno, parece ser que mi tiempo aquí acabo—hablo de nuevo el peli-blanco—nos vemos después Uni-chan, prometo que esta vez volveré pronto—agrego felizmente.

Después, camino hasta ella y le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de girarse, sacarle la lengua a "su rival" y emprender el vuelo.

Bien, podía decir que había ganado esta batalla, pero aun así le quedaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. Ese pequeño toque amargo se debía a su impaciencia, aún faltaba mucho para poder al menos tener una la oportunidad con ella, actualmente su peor enemigo era el tiempo.

No era un lolicon, por supuesto que no, por eso por el momento para él esos sentimientos eran "algo así como un amor platónico", ya en unos años más se replantearía si ese nombre era el correcto.

Por ahora solo podía observarla como fuera una fina joya tras un cristal y de hecho por el momento eso era, no había mejor forma de ejemplificarlo.

La miro por última vez, gravo en su memoria la gran sonrisa que le dirigía para recordarla en esos momentos en que se encontraba solo consigo mismo y luego concentro su vista en el horizonte.

—Te esperare—contesto la princesa educadamente antes de que se alejara.

— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Hime-sama maldito Byakuran!—le grito el subordinado, pero aun con la distancia pudo sentir como se burlaba.

Suspirando pesadamente el rubio tomo el lugar en donde había estado en un principio y trato de olvidar los últimos minutos de su mente, dirigió su vista al libro que tenía con anterioridad y comenzó a leer, Uni lo imito.

El tiempo siguió corriendo, la brisa comenzó a sopar como antes, si no fuera porque el sol estaba más al oeste y los bocadillos renovados podría decirse que habían vuelto al momento donde toco comenzó.

—Ganma—lo llamo su jefe, este solo se limitó a emitir un sonido para hacerle saber que la escuchaba—realmente me estas protegiendo demasiado de Byakuran, después de todo es "él".

Sorprendido el rubio levanto la vista rápidamente hacia Uni, pero solo se encontró con ella volteando la página de su libro tranquilamente.

Decidió ignorar eso, hacer como que nunca lo escucho, seguiría con su lectura-y con su vida-como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Oculta tras su libro la pequeña sonrió inconscientemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicado rosado, girando la cabeza tratando de ocultarlo de su mano derecha callo una pequeña flor desde su cabello hasta la página que leía.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Al final de todo Uni era una vidente…y podía ver claramente el mismo futuro que Byakuran deseaba…

Y ella también lo esperaba con ansias.

* * *

 **Recuerdo que hace un año me llego un review** luego de que pidiera (como por quinta vez) que me dieran una crítica constructiva **, fue un poco brusco al principio pero tenía razón** , también alabo mi historia.

 **Me sentí muy feliz y en cuanto termine de asimilar cada punto le envié un mensaje de agradecimiento** , creo que no todas las personas responden una crítica con un "No sabes cuánto de amo en este momento" ahora que lo pienso espero que quedara gravada en la memoria de mi senpai.

Luego de eso vinieron más y más consejos, cada vez se volvieron más detalles y los halagos aumentaban, yo luchaba para que no se me subiera a la cabeza.

 **Y el tiempo pasa y mi senpai ahora es una gran figura para mi… ¡muchas gracias por todo senpai!**

 **También a todos los que han leído esto.**

 **Ya saben cualquier crítica, reviews, patada voladora, pasteles, pasteles envenenados, sobres bomba, favoritos…todo será bien recibido si es con amor.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
